Back To Your Heart
by Anastasia Khushrenada
Summary: After a fight sometimes a love letter is the only way to win back a lover. Yaoi, 1x2, Oneshot.


**TITLE:** Back To Your Heart.

**AUTHOR: **Anastasia

**RATING:** G

**WARNINGS:** Sap… angst. And a love letter.

**PAIRING:** 1x2

**SUMMARY:** After a fight sometimes a love letter is the only way to win back a lover.

**MOOD MUSIC:** Back to your heart by The Backstreet Boys.

0000000000000000000000

It should have been dusk. The street lamps were just flickering on, late in compensating for the near blackness. There were dark, foreboding clouds covering the sun, sapping the afternoon and evening away. There was a lone figure walking along the street – the shoulders hunched against the building wind – everyone else had the good sense to retreat indoors against the impending storm threatening to break any minute. The figure had just reached the end of the street when, with a deafening clap, pounding rain beat down upon the pavement, and upon the figures hunched back.

He sighed softly as he looked up – for now that you could see his face you could tell it was a man. "Perfect." He muttered, hunching his shoulders once again and continuing on his path.

00000000000

He was sitting on a bar stool, now. He had one drink in front of him that was constantly getting refilled, a piece of paper and a pen. He was tapping the pen in a gentle rhythm on the edge of the bar, awaiting a brainwave or some divine influence.

"Heero?" It was a softly spoken question, from an equally softly spoken person standing a meter or two behind the man at the bar.

The man, Heero, spun; a scowl on his face. "Yes, Quatre?"

"I heard about you and Duo…" His voice was tentative. It seemed as though he thought that Duo was the responsible one for his current position at the bar. Ah, if he only knew.

"And what of it?" His reply was curt – it was obvious he didn't want company at this time.

"I just wanted you to know that if you ever need to talk or something…" Heero, cut him off with a glare.

"Quatre, it was my fault. Duo's the one who needs comfort." It seemed as though the conversation was over. As Quatre turned to leave he heard a soft mutter. "I'm the one who's got to try and win him back."

Heero turned back around to his drink and his paper. If it was for any other reason he would've just used his laptop to type his message, however, he knew that it would most likely infuriate him more due the impersonal nature of it. So now he was trying to remember how to hand write as well as come up with a makeup letter.

_Duo,_

_I didn't mean anything I said. I'm not that stupid, I swear. It's not that I can't live without you. Perhaps it was the wrong wording for former soldiers. Its just that, well, I don't even want to try. And… every night I dream about you. Ever since that day. The day we said 'Goodbye'. _

_I'm hopeless at these letters. I can't put my feelings into words, I don't know what to say. If I hadn't been such a fool, you know, right now I'd be holding you instead of sitting at a dingy bar, nursing my nth drink. But here I am, because of my own stupidness and the awful things I said when we argued. As you can see by my writing an ACTUAL letter, there's nothing I wouldn't do to find my way back into your heart. Anything you want me to, I swear I'll do it. If I have to find a million words to say to you, walk any road in bear foot…. God, what can I do? _

_I don't even know how that fight started. I don't even know how it started to get so crazy, and why I said those things. I swear that I'll do anything to set things right. Duo… you're the best thing in my life. Your love is so amazing – you make me human. Please, let me prove that my love is real, that I love you back as much…no, more than you love me. I promise that I would give the world if only you would tell me the words, the way to find a way back into your heart._

_Please, Duo, I beg you, give me one more chance to give my love to you. There's not one other person on this earth that loves you like I do. I'd turn back time to make you mine again and to take back everything. I'd beg, plead, god, I'd fall to my knees and pray at your feet. _

_This doesn't sound like me, does it? Perhaps this is everything that I can't put into words. I'm not good with words. But I swear, I'll work on it. Honestly… I couldn't keep on like this without you, Duo. Please, let me find a way back to your heart…_

_I'll love you forever, Duo._

_Heero._

_If you can forgive me, I'll be at the address enclosed, room 386._

0000000000000000

Heero had sent the letter the next day. He hadn't wanted to go over to the house that he and Duo had shared just in case Duo had seen him and ripped the letter in front of him. He didn't think he could live with the heartbreak of that. So he booked his hotel room for the week and sat down to, what he thought would be, a fruitless wait. He had been in the room for 3 days now, not eating much and staring at the door when he wasn't restlessly sleeping. It was the afternoon on the third day that there was a knock at the door.

"Heero."

"Chang." Heero replied, his voice monotonous. He couldn't hide the slump in his shoulders when he had seen who was at the door, though.

"There's a mission for you. Haven't you checked your laptop?" He asked, glaring impatiently.

"No." Then, as an after thought. "And I won't be going."

"Well… What!" Wufei spluttered. "You can't turn down a mission! You _don't_ turn down missions! What the hells happened, Yuy!"

Heero turned and looked at Wufei with lifeless eyes surrounded by dark circles from lack of sleep. "Nothing, Wufei. Find someone else to go on the mission, there are plenty who are competent. Une has my resignation; she should've taken note of it. Now leave me alone."

And with that Heero shut the door in Wufei's shocked face. He walked slowly back to his bed and lay down, looking at the ceiling. It was ten minutes later that there was a tentative knock at the door. He almost didn't answer it – the knock almost sounded like Quatre, or Trowa knocking on Quatre's behalf.

He opened the door and stood very still, resisting the urge to rub his eyes in disbelief.

"Heero?" Duo asked tentatively, looking at Heero with eyes surrounded by bags almost as bad as Heero's himself. His cheeks were sunken in slightly – a sure sign that Duo hadn't been eating much.

"Oh, Duo." Heero said, and wrapped the other up in his arms. "I'm so sorry. So, so sorry." He whispered against Duo's hair.

"S'okay, Heero." Duo murmured back. "I forgive you completely. Come back home, honey, come back."

"So… you still love me? I've got a place in your heart?" Heero asked uncertainly, pulling Duo away from him for a moment to look in his eyes to confirm it.

Duo smiled a small, weary smile. It was the best he could manage. He looked into Heero's eyes, grabbing his hand and held it tightly. "I never stoped loving you, Heero. You've never left my heart."


End file.
